


Zapragnąć wierzyć

by kruk



Series: Historie z mroków Głębi [1]
Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Asmodeusz zrozumiał, że zmian nie można zatrzymać, gdy te już ruszyły. Zmiany, jak marzenia, giną, gdy przestaje się w nie wierzyć.<br/>I Asmodeusz zapragnął wierzyć."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zapragnąć wierzyć

**Author's Note:**

> Moje pierwsze opowiadanie do serii Anielskich Zastępów, które zapoczątkowało cykl Nieznanych Historii z Mroków Głębi. Praca liczy już sobie parę lat, lecz nadal czuję do niej sentynemt :)

Babillo malował ukazując prawdę. Młody seledynowowłosy demon wiedział o tym najlepiej, będąc jego uczniem. Jednak nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego jego mentor malował akurat portret dopiero co Upadłego Anioła. Większą zagadką było, dlaczego to robi, skoro zawsze stronił od portretowania.

\- Widzisz Asmo, lubię wyzwania – artysta rzekł mu pewnej nocy, gdy obraz stał na sztaludze, dosychając.

\- Wyzwania czego? – zapytał dalej nie rozumiejąc. Malarz objął go ramieniem, niemal po ojcowsku. - Głębia jest miejscem innym niż Niebo, a ten Upadły ma wielkie nadzieje. Chcę zobaczyć kto kogo bardziej zmieni. On Głębię, czy Głębia jego.

Asmodeusz skrzywił się – To, po co go malować?

Artysta zaśmiał się – Portretuję prawdę, mój uczniu. Kronikarze piszą księgi, nie szczędząc kłamstw; ja maluję tylko to, co widzę.

Młodzieniec miał mieszane uczucia, co do aniołów. Jego ojciec, Samael, był jednym z nich, choć Upadł o wiele wcześniej niż niedawny Bunt Lucyfera, wygnany przez samą Jasność. A teraz wygnańcy i buntownicy stali się władcami Głębi. Nie wierzył, że anioły mają w sobie dobre serca, czy przynoszą nadzieje. Znał w końcu swego ojca. Jednak, gdy patrzył na obraz, jego uczucia mieszały się jeszcze bardziej. Bowiem na płótnie widział mężczyznę, pięknego o doskonałych proporcjach twarzy i ciała, jak wspaniała rzeźba wykuta w chłodnym marmurze samą ręką Najwyższego. Jego białe skrzydła wydawały się odbijać blask Jasności, choć były poszarpane i zakurzone wiecznością Upadku. Krótko ostrzyżone włosy, o kolorze jasnym niczym najczystszy piasek, niemal białymi kosmykami zdobiły jego czoło koroną z białego złota... Koroną ideałów, romantycznej duszy, otwartości umysłu.

Na ustach zaciśniętych, odbijała się zaciekłość, z jaką bronił swoich słów. Wyraźne kości policzkowe, łączące się z wydatną szczęką, ciągle nawykały odpowiadać spokojem na drwiny możnowładców.

I te oczy – szare, zimne, zmęczone. Pod powierzchnią tych bezkresnych i niespokojnych tafli duszy, czaiły się wielkie marzenia i chęć zmiany świata na lepsze. Było tam światło, przygaszone jednak goryczą porażki, nadające mu wzrok smutnego Wygnańca, który już nigdy nie ujrzy swego obiecanego Raju.

Coś było w jego postawie – dumnej i pokornej jednocześnie, ze Światłem i Mrokiem, zrównoważonym w jednym ciele i duszy. Te naiwności wiary, będące słabością, a zarazem siłą sportretowanego, wydawały się demonowi na tyle ciekawe, że obiecał dać Upadłemu Aniołowi szanse.

 _Kto kogo zmieni_ , powiedział artysta, a Mod chciał to zobaczyć.

 

Kilka wieków później, wielki malarz Głębi jeszcze raz sportretował swego władcę. A jego uczeń przyszedł zobaczyć prawdę.

Na obrazie nadal widział tego samego przystojnego mężczyznę, choć zaszły w nim zmiany. Włosy były jeszcze bardziej jasne, bo przyprószone zmartwieniami zbielały. Skrzydła ze śnieżnobiałego koloru, zbladły, poszarzały jakby promienie słońca nie dotknęły ich od wieków. Usta, choć nadal nie nawykłe do kłamstw, były zaciśnięte mocno w determinacji by nie krzyczeć i nie tracić godności, gdy za plecami właściciela arystokraci drwią. Jednak w kącikach czaił się ironiczny uśmiech, gorzki i cyniczny.

I oczy – szare, niespokojne tafle mórz, z wielkimi marzeniami i chęcią zmian na ich dnie. Oczy dobrze wiedzące, że każdy wzniosły pomysł uderzy jak grochem w mur zasiedziałeś w gnuśnościach arystokracji Głębi. Oczy ciągle pełne goryczy, pomału ustępującej miejsca akceptacji losu. I Światło, nadal jak serce na dłoni.

Mod obserwował swego mentora, który w krytycznym milczeniu patrzył na swe dzieło, jakby szukając skaz, czy zaniedbania. Przed wyjściem z pracowni, na jego ustach błąkał się nikły uśmiech, choć Asmodeusz nie wiedział, czy z dzieła, czy z szatana, artysta był zadowolony.

 _Frajer_ , pomyślał tylko o Upadłym Aniele, dziwnie zły, że ten okazał się być inny, niż jego ojciec, Samael.

 

Mijał kolejny wiek, a Babillo malował znowu. Asmodeusz patrzył na wprawne ręce artysty, kierujące pewnie pędzlami po płótnie. Palce malarza zakreślały zmęczone polityką rysy władcy. Nakładały ciężar spalonego Nieba i niespełnionych nadziei na barczyste plecy i ramiona Lucyfera. Obdzierały z czystości pióra, którym wydarto blask, a jednak ciągle błyszczały pięknem. Na czole odciskając piętno wygnańca i wyrzutka, nawet pośród własnych poddanych. Wyraźnie widać było kłębiące się wzburzone myśli władcy. Zmartwienia marszczyły jego brwi.

Palce artysty nakładały szarość niespokojnych oczu, z coraz zimniejszym blaskiem. Oczy mądre, w pełni doświadczone klęskami, choć wciąż rozmarzone. Widoczne w nich serce, kute przez wieki nieszczęściami, gniewem, zdradzonymi ideałami, stygło powoli i krzepło, zamieniając się w żelazo. Bo okute serce nie pęka.

Na tle czarnych kpin, boleści, nieprawości, kłamstw oraz zbrodni, Lucyfer wydawał się być promieniem latarni, by patrzący nie błądził w mrokach Głębi.

Babillo gwizdał pod nosem jakąś starą zapomnianą pieśń, dziwnie ożywiony i radosny, jakby właśnie wygrał zakład z samym regentem Nieba. Modo stał za jego plecami, w ciszy. Prawda wydawała mu się śmieszna, wręcz cyniczna nawet jak na Głębię. Upadły Anioł, Najmroczniejszy z Mrocznych, ciągle Niósł Światło.

 

Kolejne obrazy mistrza nie wiele różniły się od siebie. Tylko gorycz, żal, zmęczenie wżynało się mocniej w ciało i umysł pełen marzeń i wzniosłych ideałów. Drwiny arystokracji kształtowały hardy kark władcy, a przelana niewinna krew ścierała sen z jego powiek. Ciemność Głębi próbowała rozszarpać swego pana, lecz ten ciągle utkany był z światła porannej zorzy. Skrzydła stężały i ścierpły w zbyt długiej niewoli, spragnione wolnego lotu i swobody. Pióra zszarzały z braku Jasności. Ale trwał on, pomimo wszystkich klęsk. On co Upadł, ale – o ironio, ciągle był zwycięski.

A Mod się krzywił, nie mogąc znieść tego widoku.

\- Wiesz kto zasługuje na miano zwycięzcy? – zapytał mistrz znienacka.

\- Ten co wygrywa?

\- Ten co nawet jeśli przegrał, do końca pozostał wierny sobie. Bo wiesz, Asmodeuszu, kto nie umie być wierny sobie, nigdy nie będzie lojalnym wobec innych.

Młody demon spojrzał na swego mentora.

– Lubisz go, prawda?

Mistrz się uśmiechnął, podchodząc do okna.

– Istnieję od eonów lat, Mod. Widziałem Jasność, widziałem co zrobiono z Głębią. Pamiętasz jak pytałeś mnie, czemu nie lubię malować portretów?

Asmodeusz przytaknął mu, skupiając się na słowach swego mistrza, który nigdy nie podał mu powodu swego zachowania.

\- Od mileniów jest pełno chętnych na to. Gotowi płacić mi krocie za portret – Babillo zaśmiał się, drwiąco. – Demony i demonice, chętni, by zaspokoić swoją próżną dumę, połechtać ego, w końcu pochwalić się, by innych zżerała zazdrość. Przestało mnie to bawić, gdy za każdym razem miałem malować to samo. Chore, wyuzdane myśli, nieważką i głupią pychę, głupotę, zadufanie w sobie. Głębia jest tego pełna. Lucyfer stał się dla mnie wyzwaniem, by namalować coś nowego, bo niemal zapomniałem jak wyglądają inne uczucia, wiara w niematerialne wartości, jak równość, czy honor. To jest światło, Mod, pozwalające mi wyjść z mgły i szarzyzny codzienności, w której błądziłem od eonów lat!

\- Wiele nie zmienił w tej Głębi – zauważył z przekąsem seledynowowłosy demon, także wyglądając przez okno. Babillo zjeżył się, zły. – Czy te wszystkie lekcje malowania Jeziora Płomieni poszły na marne? Traciłem czas na ciebie?

Mod drgnął, niepewny zmianą nastroju malarza.

\- Jezioro Płomieni jest jak Głębia. Widzisz przede wszystkim czerwień. Ale jeśli umiesz naprawdę patrzeć, dostrzeżesz załamanie fal. Dostrzeżesz prawdę, bo czerwień jeziora jest różna. To co Lucyfer zmienił, to nie prawa arystokracji. To serca, Asmodeuszu, serca! Wyjdź na ulicę, a zobaczysz pomiędzy tłumem nędzarzy, demony mające odwagę marzyć. Którzy wierzą w te same wartości, co on. Którzy ciągle podnoszą się z upadków i zaczynają od nowa budować swoje życia, chociażby to były najgorsze ruiny. Marzenia, Asmodeuszu! Wartości, których nie możesz kupić pieniędzmi, tak samo lojalności, szacunku, czy honoru. I nawet jeśli to nic, jakiś pył na pustyni nieprawości Głębi, żaden z jego przeciwników nie potrafił tego zatrzymać. Nie było takiego złota, wpływów, czy ambicji, zdolnych do tego. Bo marzeń nie można zniewolić, czy odebrać. One umierają tylko, gdy sam przestaniesz w nie wierzyć, rozumiesz?

Asmodeusz patrzył w dal, przez okno pracowni. To spoglądał na słabo widoczne sylwetki Głębian, to na fale Jeziora Płomieni. Smakował prawdy przez długą chwilę. Miała ona nowy smak, ale nie wydawała się być zła. Bo tak naprawdę wiedział to wszystko, czuł te nieuchwytne niby zmiany już wcześniej. Tylko nie akceptował, przeczył temu. Wewnątrz siebie nadal bał się, bo jego dziedzictwem, płynącym we krwi, były zarówno kłamstwa i oszczerstwa Samaela ,jak wyrachowane okrucieństwo Lilith.

\- Mod – poczuł ciężką rękę malarza na swym drobnym ramieniu, ale się nie odwrócił. – On został stworzony w blasku chwały Jasności. Żył w niebie, wieki walczył w jego obronie. Nawet jeśli to Samael go pchnął w szaleństwo Buntu, to Lucyfer nie walczył o jego słowa, a o swoje ideały. I spójrz, znalazł się tu, nie obeznany ze zwyczajami Głębi, a ta, choć zabrała mu tak wiele, nadal nie wygrała. A ty się tu urodziłeś, wychowałeś na jej łonie. Jeśli jego nie zniszczyło bycie sobą tutaj, to czemu miałoby zniszczyć ciebie?

Asmodeusz oparł głowę o framugę okna. Marmur był zimny w dotyku. Przymknął zmęczone, fioletowe oczu. Z jego bladych ust dobiegł cichy szept. – Nie zaakceptuje mnie.

Malarz prychnął.

\- Młody, słuchaj swego mistrza, bo nie mam zwyczaju się powtarzać. Odkąd tylko Lucyfer pojawił się na progu Głębi, wydajesz się nie odrywać wzroku od niego. Bo on właśnie taki jest. Głębianie albo go nie lubią, podświadomie wyczuwając to niemal oślepiające do bólu Światło dane mu przez Jasność, albo właśnie chcą iść do niego, zwabieni jak ćmy z ciemności. Nie jesteś złą osobą, Mod. Nie jesteś też swoimi rodzicami. On to zrozumie.

Seledynowowłosy Mroczny odchylił głowę śmiejąc się śmiechem pustym i pozbawionym jakiejkolwiek radości.

– Och, jasne. Podejdę do niego i powiem ‘hej, jestem synem Samaela, na pewno pamiętasz, ten ryży, co cię wpakował w to gówno. Ale wiesz, ja taki nie jestem, bo tak naprawdę jestem miłym gościem. Zostaniemy przyjaciółmi? Bo obaj mamy skopane życie...’

\- Cóż, ładnie to ująłeś... – przerwał mu obcy głos, dobiegający z progu pracowni. Na poły rozbawiony, na poły zmęczony. Asmodeusz zamarł, gdy zrozumiał, że Lucyfer stoi przed nim, w drzwiach, a za nim tłoczyła się służba malarza.

\- Jestem rad, że znalazłeś czas dla mnie – Babillo rzucił radośnie, klepiąc w plecy Asmodeusza, który nadal stał w szoku. – Mod, czy wspominałem ci, że zaprosiłem władcę Głębi na kolację? Nie? Cóż, taki starczy już wiek, jak widać.

Młody demon posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie zmrużonych fiołkowych oczu. Wielu lękało się tego zimnego spojrzenia, lecz malarz nawet nie zareagował, kontynuując uprzednią rozmowę z nowoprzybyłym gościem.

– Jak tam rozmowa z Baalem? Słyszałem, że Kruki ostatnio przedobrzyli.

Lucyfer zmęczonym gestem przetarł swoje krótko ostrzyżone włosy.

– Jak widać żyję, to chyba nie było tak źle.

\- Pamiętasz Asmodeusza? – malarz uśmiechnął się chytrze. – Poznaliście się na ostatnim balu u Tammuza.

\- Nie sposób zapomnieć – zapytany przyznał ze spokojem. Mod zjeżył się jak zły, rozgniewany kot. Wysunął butnie podbródek do przodu. Nie zamierzał czekać na nowe tyrady o swoim nieodrodnym ojczulku. – Długo już tu jesteś?

Upadły Anioł wzruszył ramionami.

\- Lord Lucyfer dopiero co przybył, paniczu Asmodeuszu – z ukłonami odpowiedziała niebieskoskóra służąca. Malarz odprawił ją ruchem dłoni.

\- Wybacz memu uczniowi, Lucyferze. Dziś ma po prostu gorszy dzień – Babillo ujmując ramię władcy, wyprowadził go z pracowni do salonu, schodząc na mniej zobowiązującą rozmowę. – Głodnyś? Mam ziemskie przysmaki. Czy wyobrażasz sobie, ile ludzie tam tego mają?

Asmodeusz podążał za nimi, jak zły duch, pełen buzującego gniewu na swego mistrza, który wyraźnie coś knuł. Mod sam knujący nie raz, nie lubił, gdy takowe knucie było wymierzone przeciw niemu. I choć bardzo chciał uciec, nie miał jak. Przeklinał w myślach swoją męską dumę.

 

Asmodeusz był zirytowany.

Spodziewał się podejrzliwych spojrzeń, czy wytykania ze strony Lucyfera, lecz ten zajęty był dysputą z Babillo, na temat literatury pierwszych wieków niebiańskich. Mod został zignorowany i nie wiedział co było gorsze – być centrum drwin ze strony władcy Głębi, czy być nie zauważonym przez takowego. Stanowczo to drugie, pomyślał zgrzytając zębami.

Problem zaczął się później, gdy na jego złośliwe docinki, Mroczny odpowiadał w spokojny, acz tak samo drwiący sposób, co jego rozmówca. Asmodeusz zazgrzytał zębami po raz drugi tego samego wieczora.

Gdyby chociaż mówili o sztuce malowanej, a nie o literaturze!, przemknęło mu po głowie ze złością. O malarstwie mógłby mówić i lśnić swoją wiedzą. Ale nie, musieli jak na złość wybrać literaturę. Babillo wiedział, że książki niebiańskich autorów nie są jego ‘konikiem’. Jednak musiał przyznać, że Lucyfer mówił ciekawie. Bez zbędnych grzeczności, patosu, ignorując niemal całkowicie sztywne wymogi etykiety. I jaką miał wiedzę! Prowadzona dyskusja była ożywiona, a każda ze stron nie tylko wymieniała poglądy, ale i słuchała się wzajemnie.

\- Sądzisz, że możesz zmienić Głębie? – seledynowowłosy demon zapytał, nawet nie zauważając kiedy zaczęli mówić o polityce. Na chwilę władca Głębi zamarł. Jego długie pióra zesztywniały jakby uwiecznione w chwili oczekiwania. Lucyfer spojrzał poważnie na młodego Głębianina.

\- Kiedyś myślałem, że mogę zmienić Królestwo Niebieskie. Potem trafiłem tu i zrozumiałem, że Głębia, czy Królestwo to niemal to samo. Tu się morduje i pali, a wszystko rozgrywa się między elitami. W Niebie elity też rządzą, tylko, że swoje zepsucie zasłaniają Jasnością i prawem. Więc sama Głębia i samo Niebo nie są niczemu winne. Zmienić trzeba mentalność skrzydlatych – Mroczny podrapał się w zamyśleniu po brodzie. – Czy mogę? Nie wiem, ale staram się. A ty? Chciałbyś by tu coś się zmieniło?

\- Nigdy nie zależało mi na czymś takim – przyznał szczerze seledynowowłosy demon. – Ale chciałbym to zobaczyć.

Władca Głębi uśmiechnął się smutno. – Nie tylko ty...

 

Rozmowa trwała jeszcze długo, niemal do samego rana, aż w końcu Pan piekła podziękował za gościnę i powrócił do swych siedzib.

Mod siedział w głębokim fotelu, obserwując jak stary artysta, na kartce papieru nie wiadomo skąd nagle wziętego, pogwizdując pod nosem szkicował grafitowym rysikiem. W końcu Babillo, gdy skończył, podszedł do swego ucznia, pokazać mu swoje małe dzieło.

Największy talent Głębi nie potrzebował używać słów, by pokazać prawdę. Pozwalał mówić za siebie swojemu kunsztowi artystycznemu.

Na Asmodeusza spoglądały jego własne oczy, w szarym odcieniu fiołkowego koloru. Te oczy iskrzyły, zajęte dysputą i choć raz wolne od zmartwień czekających w domu. Usta w drwiącym uśmieszku, łagodziła błąkająca się na wargach nowopoznana radość. Seledynowe włosy, choć szarzyzną nakreślone, były w naturalnym nieładzie, wolne od drogich kamieni, bo te nagle straciły swoją wartość. Wygląd przestał się liczyć, gdy znalazło się coś ważniejszego i cenniejszego, niż próżność. Przez czoło przebiegały pędem młodzieńcze myśli, oderwane od przyziemnych uciech, interesów, czy problemów.

Asmodeusz zrozumiał, że zmian nie można zatrzymać, gdy te już ruszyły. Zmiany, jak marzenia, giną, gdy przestaje się w nie wierzyć.

I Asmodeusz zapragnął wierzyć.


End file.
